This invention relates generally to labels, for use on supermarket and related shelves, and which contains bar codes and identification of product, in its price, and more specifically, the invention pertains to a coating of the label which will prevent the scratching, smudging, and fading of the information upon the label during its usage.
In a supermarket, customers and employees often come into contact with such identification labels. People rub up against them, they are washed when the shelves are scrubbed, and they are nearly daily passed over with a scanning instrument for inventory or price adjustment purposes. As a result, using the present mode of printing bar codes on uncoated labels, the bar code is often smudged, scratched, and faded, making the reading of the bar code by the scanning instrument rather difficult and inaccurate.
Examples of coatings for paper, and other means, and the use of laser radiation to induce polymerization, is shown in a variety of prior art patents. For example, the patent to Parts, No. 3,477,932, shows and describes a laser radiation-induced polymerization. The invention describes the application of argon laser for radiating against chemicals in the category of acrylamides, and alkali acrylates, for the method of achieving polymerization of the unsaturated monomer. This particular invention is generally used in the photographic process industry. And, more specifically, it relates to the use of the photographic method for preparation of printing plates, and the like.
The patent to Lorenz, No. 3,761,942, is upon a low energy thermochromic image recording device. It utilizes a low energy radiation source that can be used to inscribe images upon a surface. It uses a plastic matrix that is apparently combined with the photochromatic material and can comprise any type of polymethacrylate, or other acrylic.
The patent to Eames, No. 3,962,513, defines a laser transfer medium for imaging printing plates. It includes a printing plate, of the type that incorporates an ink receptive layer, a laser responsive layer, and a substrate, or sheet of film or other material, and which is transparent to the laser energy. Once again, this patent is more concerned with producing an image upon a printing plate, rather than forming a coated vinyl, polymer, or paper material which can affect a more hardening of the laser printed ink, representative of the bar code or pricing information that is applied to a label.
The patent to Ronn, et al., No. 4,328,303, describes the preparation of metal containing polymeric material via laser chemistry. It pertains to the production of polymeric materials which include fine metal or metal oxide particulars dispersed therein, and then irradiating the shaped material with laser light to decompose the metal compound and apparently cause irradiation of the metal components within the polymer or formed plastic.
The patent to Yamada, et al., No. 4,383,029, pertains to a recording medium and recording system. This invention utilizes the laser for preparing recording tape, as for use in the video or related industries, through the use of the laser.
The patent to Takahashi, et al., No. 4,405,706, pertains to an optical information recording means. It incorporates a plastic substrate, made of an acrylic resin, having an undercoating comprising of at least of a polyvinyl pyrrolidone, but which further incorporates a heat mode recording layer of metal, on the said undercoating.
The patent to Mayer, No. 4,584,259, discloses a coated media for optical recording with acrylic overcoat. It pertains to an optical data storage system, one employing a data-modulated riding laser beam, and a non-erasing reading laser beam of predetermined wave length. The particular coating is rather extensive, and defines the usage of various in the forming of select layers onto the storage medium, wherein the storage medium includes at least one thermal recording area where information is thermally recorded thereon with prescribed laser radiation.
The patent to Abe, et al., No. 4,600,625, discloses another form of optical information recording medium. It is one that is capable of writing and reading with laser beam technology. It is more concerned with data storage, as for use in the computer industry, rather than for providing a protective coating or layer for more flexible materials, such as labels, or the like, of this current invention.
The patent to Umehara, No. 4,614,705, pertains to an optical information recording medium. It is used for providing a recording information track, of particular shaped pattern, formed of light, curable composition, and apparently sensitive to the active ray irradiation, such as from a laser, and comprising a coating of an acrylic and/or methacrylate formed of an alkyline glycol, and related compositions.
The patent to Dickie, No. 3,984,500, discloses a radiation polymerizable protective coating composition, such as a paint. While this composition includes various methacrylates within their coating composition, it primarily includes phosphates within the same.
Another patent to Dickie, No. 3,987,127, is another radiation protective coating, including a vinyl polymer, and phosphoric acid within its formula. Apparently these compositions are used as a coating upon vacuum metalized articles, such as upon an automobile, or the like. Another patent to Dickie, No. 3,991,230, relates to the same subject matter. A further patent to Dickie, No. 3,992,477, includes the addition of the foregoing ingredients within a paint to enhance its hardening when subjected to radiation. A further patent to Dickie, No. 4,000,349, pertains to the foregoing composition, mainly for use as a coating upon an article to resist abrasion and of corrosion.
The patent to Amberg, No. 4,008,347, shows a receptacle of foamed plastic lined with unoriented polyolefin film. While it includes a polyvinyl acetate within its composition, it is just totally distinct from the label coating composition of this current invention.
The patent to Mercurio, No. 4,023,977, discloses an acrylic means as a melt flow enhancer within thermal plastic coatings and powders.
A further patent to Dickie, No. 4,039,722, discloses a plural coating article and process for making same. But, once again, it is primarily related to vapor deposited metals, and coatings thereon, rather than as a protective coating for paper articles, labels, or the like.
The patent to Konno, No. 4,067,791, relates to an ultraviolet light curable coating composition, including benzophenone, and a lower arkyl ester of such acid. The composition is ultraviolet curable.
The patent to Wismer, No. 4,070,497, discloses a top coat for application over a coating which has been gelled by actinic light, and which is curable by ionizing irradiation.
The patent to Watt, No. 4,105,806, discloses a photoinitiator free ink and method. The patent describes the types of inks, and the method or producing printed and varnished surfaces by deposition of base film or printing on a substrate and depositing a protective varnish upon the previously applied multi-layers. The composition is then exposed to an energy source, such as electromagnetic radiation, to cure the varnish and ink.
The patent to -Andrews, No. 4,117,182, discloses a heat release layer for decalcomanias. This method is to provide some type of heat release layer, to the surface of decals, probably to enhance their adhesiveness.
The patent to Martorano, No. 4,126,595, discloses a water based therosettable coating composition adapted for direct roll coating of substrates. While it includes an acrylic copolymer, the particular formulation is very detailed in composition, and contains many other ingredients than that of this current invention.
The Matsubara patent No. 4,144,283, discloses a curable coating composition for paints and printing inks. It does contain an acrylic, but also a phenolic compound, but with ethylene or propylene, and not an acetate.
The patent to Barta, No. 4,211,809, defines a self-adhering, transferable layer of varnish (lacquer) or color.
Another patent to Barta, No. 4,211,810, defines a similar type of invention as previously explained in the last patent.
The patent to Watanabe, No. 4,275,106, defines a transfer sheet for polyamide articles. This is for use upon a transfer sheet, as for use for transferring designs onto articles.
The patent to Martorano, et al., No. 4,190,693, defines a water-based thermosettable coating adapted for direct roll coating of substrates. It includes ammonia salts, carboxylic acid, and an aqueous solution, which are mixed together into the composition.
The patent to Vrancken, et al., No. 4,206,025, , defines a radio-hardenable acrylic polyester.
The patent to Pujol, et al., No. 4,238,533, defines a coating process and apparatus. It is for coating polyester film, by a particular feeding method.
The patent to Andrews, No. 4,303,717, defines another form of heat release layer for decals.
The patent to Ray, No. 4,324,823, explains a means for effecting tamper resistance for on-package peelable premiums.
The patent to Takashina, No. 4,329,269, defines a package system cold-setting type of coating composition, including an acrylic co-polymer, but then defines an aluminum alkoxide, and other ingredients.
The patent to Girard, No. 4,331,713, defines a process for continuously coating a sheet article, and which also includes the application of pressure, in order to assure spreading of the coating composition, and then conducting the sheet article between a roll and spreading blade.
The patent to Altschuler, No. 4,369,283, defines a high solids can coating composition containing epoxy, acrylic, and aminoplast resins. It pertains to a can coating composition.
The patent to Sugiura, No 4,388,445, defines a heat-curable coating composition. It does include a polyester, of a particular configuration, combined with an alkyd resin, and a hydroxl-containing acrylic resin.
The patent to Kawamura, No. 4,439,557, does define a coating incorporating an acrylic polymer, but it also includes fine particulate silica, and a curing catalyst, which is just not contained in the current invention.
The patent to Kania, No. 4,603,064, explains a color plus clear coating method utilizing interpolymers from acrylate, but which contains alkoxysilane. These coatings are used primarily in the automotive industry, in order to provide a clear top coating for, probably, the automobile body.
The patent to Liu, No. 4,604,297, explains a transmission enhancing coating.
The patent to Ohmura, No. 4,604,425, describes the method of modifying the surface of a polymer material, by adding a block co-polymer, which is formed of a hydrophilic polymer, but which is polymerized in the pressence of polymeric peroixde.
Finally, the patent to Wolfersperger, No. 4,636,273, explains the process for manufacturing covers for containers opened by peeling off of said covers.
The foregoing are the patents known to the applicants pertaining to this particular concept, or having some relationship thereto, and uncovered in various prior art searches, conducted upon the applicants'current invention.